Cierto Dibujo
by Maleny Phantom
Summary: Korra siempre dibujaba algo antes de su entrenamiento de aire-control, pero Mako apareció después de que ella termino su dibujo. Sucede después del final de temporada. Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno , este es mi regreso a publicaciones después de algunos años de no hacerlo, por una cuestión u otra, les comparto este fic que en lo personal me gusto mucho :D ,es una traducción, y de antemano me disculpo por cualquier error de traduccion.

Disfrutenlo !

_**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es de mi autoría, pertenece al autor OddFeather, los personajes que en ella se presentan son propiedad de Nickelodeon y etc. :)_

* * *

**Cierto Dibujo**

Escrito por: _OddFeather_

Traducción: _Maleny Pantom_

Korra había estado dibujando algo en el suelo antes de empezar su entrenamiento de aire control desde la primera ve que vio que peligroso que Amón podía ser aquella vez que se filtro en un mitin de igualistas. Y aun lo seguía haciendo cada vez antes de su entrenamiento.

Antes de partir a su practica de aire control, se dirigía a un lugar muy bien escondido, atrás de algunos arboles y arbustos. Se sentaba en una roca y agarraba la misma vara que ella siempre usaba para dibujar.

Y ella siempre dibujaba la misma cosa: Korra dibujaba un símbolo de agua control y uno de fuego control encerrados en un corazón. El dibujo representaba a ella y Mako.

Y a pesar de que ella y Mako estaba juntos ahora, no podía dejar ese hábito.

Hoy era como cualquier otro día de practica, y como cualquier otro día Korra siguió su camino a su lugar atrás de los arboles y arbustos. Una vez que llego, se sentó en su roca y comenzó a dibujar.

Korra dibujo el símbolo de agua control, el símbolo de fuego control (no olvidando el "+" entre ellos) y termino encerrándolos en un corazón.

Korra empezó a dibujar el corazón inconscientemente y justo cuando termino su trazo por dieciseisava ocasión, escucho una voz.

"Oye Korra"

Korra se puso de pie tan rápido como un rayo, y se volteo a su alrededor.

"Qu-ho, hola Mako", dijo nerviosa, frotando su nuca con una mano y esquivando su mirada. Intento desviar la mirada de Mako de su dibujo.

"¿Estas bien? ", pregunto Mako.

"¡Si, estoy bien!" dijo Korra tartamudeando.

Mako frunció el ceño, "¿Que estas escondiendo?", preguntó.

"¡Na-Nada!", respondió Korra inmediatamente, "¡Ah, ya tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento de aire control!, te veré mas tarde".

Korra empezó a correr y en el proceso, levanto algo de polvo al aire con sus pies para ocultar su dibujo y se dirigió rumbo a la práctica.

Lo que Korra no sabia era lo mucho que extrañaba su dibujo. Y que Mako lo vio.

Mako lo observo por un minuto, y luego sonrió calurosamente. Después se dirigió donde el entrenamiento de aire control para animar a Korra, junto a los otros tres pequeños maestros aire.

Jinora e Ikki se sonreían mutuamente cada vez que vean a Mako animando a Korra.

* * *

Próximamente les traeré el siguiente capitulo, y si alguno esta interesado en la historia original aquí esta la liga : s/8484832/1/Certain-Drawing

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno les dejo el siguiente capitulo, y les deberia el ultimo, disfrutenlo.

_**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es de mi autoría, pertenece al autor OddFeather, los personajes que en ella se presentan son propiedad de Nickelodeon y etc. :)_

* * *

**Cierto Dibujo**

Escrito por: _OddFeather_

Traducción: _Maleny Pantom_

Mako seguía animando a Korra cada que realizaba sus movimientos de aire-control. Pero cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse Tenzin señalo a Korra que ya había practicado suficiente ese dia.

Todos los maestros aire(Tenzin, Meelo, Jinora e Ikki)caminaron dentro de la casa para ayudar a preparar la cena, dejando a Mako y Korra solos.

Mako sonrió. "Cada vez mejoras mucho más". Dijo haciendo a Korra sonreir.

"Gracias" , respondió.

"Sabes, hoy vi algo muy interesante", dijo Mako mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿A si?", dijo Korra, dándole la espalda a Mako para recoger algo del suelo.

Mako dio unos pasos hacia Korra "¿Quieres saber que es lo que vi?"

"Claro", respondió Korra, después recogió una hoja naranja de otoño del suelo, la cual usando su aire-control hizo flotar sobre la palma de su mano.

"Vi…" , se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, "un dibujo de un corazón con dos simbolos de elementos en el,¿Adivinas cuales eran?"

Korra empezó a ruborizarse, y trataba de ocultar su rostro y pretender que no estaba totalmente apenada. "Emm, ¿tierra y aire?" respondio.

"No, agua y fuego" Mako sonrió.

"¿En serio?", Dijo Korra intentando fingir sorpresa, por su puesto su rostro estaba rojo como tomate y su voz la traiciono.

"si, por cierto, dibujas muy bien", dijo Mako sonriendo y abrazando a Korra mas fuerte.

Korra se suborizo mas de lo que ya estaba y perdió la toda la concentrracion que se enconraba en la hoja sobre su mano, lo que hizo que llegara lentamente al suelo. "ho, gracias"

"No hay problema" dijo Mako "sabia que estabas ocultando algo. Eso fue muy dulce Korra" enseguida beso a Korra en la mejilla. "y me hace pensar, ¿cuantas veces los haz dibujado antes?"

"mm bueno…" dijo Korra poniéndose mas roja a caba segundo que pasaba.

Mako rio, "vamos , dime ¿cuantas veces?"

"bueno…desde que me quede dormida por accidente en tu hombro cuando fuimos a rescatar a Bolin, lo dibujo antes de mis practicas de aire-control…" agacho la cabeza apenada.

Mako rio mas fuerte esta vez. Korra intento safarse de su abrazo, pero Mako lo impidió asiéndose mas fuerte aun riendo.

"¡Mako suéltame!" se retorció mas fuerte intentando zafarse . Nolo logro, finalmente se dio por vencida esperando que el terminara de reir.

Antes de saber lo que pasaba, Mako se volteo frente a ella y la beso.

Cuando se separaron, Mako dijo "Es realmente dulce Korra"

Ella sonrio.

Despues Mako comenzó a reir de nuevo pero esta vez mas corto.

"¿Quién diría que tu harias algo tan cursi?" Mako rio de nuevo

Korra fingio golpear su brazo levemente.

"Hey es tu culpa que me comporte de esta manera" dijo sonriendo "Eres el primer chico al que me gusta mas que como amigo"

Mako sonrio.


End file.
